


Femboy Hooters

by orphan_account



Category: Yungblud (Musician)
Genre: Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Comedy, Crack, Dom gets fucked, Flirting, M/M, Public Sex, Sexual Humor, Weird, booty shorts, crackfic, femboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24899095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Dominic Harrison | Yungblud/Adam Warrington
Kudos: 17





	Femboy Hooters

"Welcome to Femboy Hooters how can I help you,"a cute boy with green eyes wearing booty shorts asked as Adam walked through the doors of the seedy establishment. 

It semed like there werent any other customers or staff which was strange but luckly Adam didnt mind. 

"I am here for your happy hour,"Adam replied.

"That's great my name is Dom and I will be taking care of you today,"he chirped leading Adam over to the bar. 

"You look like the type of guy that would like a tall pint of guinness,"Dom spoke handing Adam a tall glass of the liquid which tiped over and crashed to the ground. 

"Oh silly me sorry I'll clean it up,"Dom apologized as he grabbed a rag and bent over to clean up the mess slowly swaying his hips infront of Adam's face. 

Adam could see his ass through the thin shorts and all of assuden he wasn't hungry anymore well atleast not for food. 

"Like what you see big guy,"Dom teased wiggling his tight ass.

"Fuck yes,"Adam groaned his pants getting tighter.

"Well since no body else is around why dont I show you our secret menu,"Dom flirted facing Adam and pulling off his shorts. 

"So whatcha hungry for mabey a hot dog or better yet a hamburger,"the boy slurred gently playing with his dick infront of the older man.

"Hamburger please,"Adam responded.

"Good choice,"Dom replied as he climbed up onto the counter and bent over allowing Adam to eat his plump ass. 

"Fuck this is the best burger I have ever eaten,"Adam moaned sticking his tounge into Dom's tight pinky asshole. 

"Ohhh yess daddy eat out my femboy ass,"Dom squealed. 

Just then the door to the restaurant opened and another customer walked in once they saw what was going on at the bar they quickly left. 

Adam was to busy to notice and Dom was to busy moaning like a bitch in heat to care.

"Come back anytime daddy,"Dom cried as Adam inserted his big meaty hot dog into his hamburger filling it with mayonnaise. 

End


End file.
